Brave Enough to Make a Move
by witchywanderess
Summary: When Ginny accidentally lets it slip that she has a crush on Hermione, she decides that it's now or never and makes a move. One thing leads to another, and they end up spending one night together, exploring their feelings and desires. Fun little one-shot, mature content.


The Gryffindor quidditch team had just won the most important match of the season so far, and the common room was in a state of celebratory uproar. Ginny had played her part as one of the team's three chasers excellently, and was looking forward to joining in on the fun. She entered the common room after a quick post-match shower, her hair still wet, and grinned as her fellow students cheered at her appearance. She made her way slowly through the crowd as she looked for her friends, smiling as she accepting congratulations and was pounded on the back by her enthusiastic peers.

As she scanned the room, her gaze landed on Hermione, who looked less happy than the majority of other students. As Ginny watched, Hermione glanced unhappily towards the other corner of the room, then turned and walked to the door, grabbing a butterbeer from the table before climbing out of the portrait hole. Ginny frowned and looked to see what had upset Hermione, and saw her idiot of a brother flirting with Lavender Brown. Of course. Ginny sighed and hurried after her.

Fuming, Ginny walked down the corridor to the library, guessing that Hermione was headed there as she usually did in times of distress. How could Ronald be so stupid? Didn't he realize what he was missing, how smart and kind and beautiful Hermione was? He was her brother, and of course she loved him, but he truly could be an idiot sometimes.

Ginny had realized years ago that she had a bit of a crush on Hermione, but had never acted on it. She knew that her current feelings towards her brother were due more to jealousy than any actual animosity, but she couldn't help but be angry that he had hurt Hermione's feelings. As she turned into the library entrance, she tried to convince herself that she was only angry because she was being a good friend...but deep down, she knew better.

She walked through the library, peeking into the aisles of books as she passed, hoping to see those familiar, out-of-control, brunette curls that she had always liked so much. Finally, she spotted Hermione at the end of an aisle, leaning against the bookshelf with her head down and her butterbeer still tightly clenched in her hand.

"What are you doing, hiding in here?" Ginny called to her softly.

Startled, Hermione looked up and quickly wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her overlarge sweater. "Hiding?" she said, "Why in the world would I be hiding? I was just... doing some research. I have a very full class schedule, you know. I don't have time to celebrate over every little quidditch win..." She glanced at Ginny, then as if worried she had been unkind, quickly added, "Of course, you were wonderful though. Well done."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled, then pulled a book off the shelf closest to Hermione. "So, homework research, huh? On... A How-To Guide for Magical Toenail Sculpting?" She raised her eyebrows as she read the title, then smirked as Hermione snatched the book from her hands and placed it carefully back on the shelf, mumbling that she must have been in the wrong section.

"Look, Hermione," Ginny started, her tone gentle, "I know you aren't doing research. I saw why you left, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay..."

She trailed off as Hermione sniffled, and was surprised to see her eyes filling with tears.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just being stupid..." Hermione gave a weak laugh and wiped her eyes again, then took a shaky breath.

"You, stupid? Never." Ginny said, then couldn't help but mutter angrily, "Oh, I am going to hex my brother so hard he won't know what hit him."

Hermione looked startled. "Ginny, please, it's fine. He may be a bit .insensitive at times, but really, he's at perfect liberty to flirt with whomever he likes."

"No, actually, it isn't fine," Ginny snapped, "He gets away with acting like a...like a complete toad! Meanwhile, I'm here and I have to see you cry over him, while I...um, while I hate seeing you cry," she finished lamely. She regretted her outburst immediately, knowing that Hermione was too smart to have missed what she had almost said.

And indeed, Hermione was looking at her strangely. "Ginny...what aren't you saying? You were going to say something else, weren't you?"

 _Dammit_ , Ginny thought, biting her lip while she stared at Hermione, who stared back with her eyes wide. _Well_ , Ginny thought to herself, _Are you a Gryffindor, or not? Be brave enough to make a move. It's now or never._

And before she could talk herself out of it, Ginny muttered, "You know what? Screw it," and leaned in to press her lips against Hermione's.

Hermione stiffened and made a small sound of surprise, and Ginny thought she had made a mistake. But before she could step back and stammer an awkward apology, she felt Hermione relax. Tentatively, Ginny moved forward to deepen the kiss. Hermione parted her lips slightly and kissed her back with an unexpected enthusiasm. Her lips were soft, much softer than the lips of any of the boys Ginny had kissed.

Ginny took the bottle of butterbeer from Hermione's grasp and placed it on a bookshelf, then moved her hands to Hermione's waist, pulling her in closer. Hermione's sweater couldn't completely disguise the feel of her curves, and Ginny shivered as their bodies pressed together.

"Wait," Hermione pulled back with a small gasp, "This isn't just because you feel sorry for me or something stupid like that, right? I mean, it isn't like I'm lonely, or..."

Ginny cut her off. "No, Hermione, come on, of course not. I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time. Ever since I helped you unzip your dress after the Yule Ball a few years ago... " She trailed off to a whisper, then laughed shakily. "You don't know how hard it's been sleeping in the same dormitory as you, and never doing anything about it."

Hermione looked perplexed. "But...I thought you liked Harry? Haven't you always liked Harry?"

Ginny shrugged, "Well, yes. But he hasn't exactly noticed, has he? Besides, who says I can't be attracted to more than one person? Even if one of those people is a girl?"

Hermione considered this for a minute, then answered, "I suppose that's true. To be honest, it isn't like I haven't thought about it. Reading a lot tends to make one more openminded than people would think."

"Well, in that case..."

Ginny kissed her again, more aggressively this time. Hermione leaned against the bookshelf behind her and Ginny's hands crept under Hermione's sweater and to the bare skin beneath, grasping her hips as she pressed in closer. Hermione bit at Ginny's bottom lip as Ginny traced the waistline of her jeans with her fingertips. Ginny felt a tightening deep in her stomach. She wanted her, badly. She shifted slightly so that one of her legs was between Hermione's, and tilted her hips forward, pressing Hermione against the bookself.

Ginny moved her hands up Hermione's arms, then ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back to murmur, "I've always loved your hair, you know."

"Really?" Hermione giggled breathlessly, "But why? It's so out of control, I can never do anything with it.

"Maybe that's why I like it so much. Because the rest of you is always so controlled and organized."

Hermione kissed her softly, then whispered in an uncertain voice, "What if I want the rest of me to be out of control too, just for tonight?"

Ginny had butterflies in her stomach as she stared at her, considering how far she wanted things to go, then whispered back, "I think we could make that happen. Come with me."

She grasped Hermione's hand, and lead her out of the library and towards a staircase, keeping an eye out for any teachers.

"Where are we going?" Hermione whispered.

"I have an idea," Ginny answered as she pulled Hermione into the seventh floor corridor.

"Wait... I know where we are..." Hermione said as they reached their destination.

In reply, Ginny kissed her again. She parted her lips and explored Hermione's tongue with her own, desire coursing through her, fervently thinking, _I need her...please work, I need her..._

She glanced up, and saw that a door had opened in the wall beside them. Thanking whatever powers that controlled the Room of Requirement, she opened the door and drew Hermione inside.

The room had transformed into an intimate chamber containing a large bed covered with plush linens, and nightstands covered in candles that cast a soft glow.

Hermione glanced around nervously. "The Room of Requirement? I'm surprised that it works in this situation... You would think that the founders would have anticipated things like this happening, and taken steps to avoid it."

"Well, let's not overthink it," Ginny shrugged.

Hermione perched on the edge of the bed. She bit her lip and looked up at Ginny shyly, clearly unsure how to proceed. Ginny's heart was pounding as she took her hands, but she leaned forward and whispered, "Just try to relax, " then kissed her way from the hollow beneath Hermione's ear to her collarbone.

She felt Hermione's body respond as her eyes closed and her knees parted. Ginny moved forward so she was standing between Hermione's legs and again moved her lips to Hermione's. She didn't think she could ever get tired of kissing those soft lips...but she wanted to do much more.

She lifted the hem of Hermione's sweater, trailing her fingertips over her hips and torso as she pulled it over her head. Tossing the sweater aside, she pushed Hermione back onto the bed, savoring the sight and feel of her bare skin. She kissed between Hermione's breasts, then pulled the fabric of her bra aside so that both breasts were exposed. Hermione moaned softly as Ginny took her nipple into her mouth, biting it gently and teasing it with her tongue.

Ginny moved her hands to the waistline of Hermione's jeans, running her fingers from hip to hip, then stopped at the button. Gryffindors were chivalrous, after all. "May I take these off?" she asked.

"You can do anything you want to do to me," Hermione answered, with a breathless little laugh.

"Oh, good...because there's a lot I want to do to you right now," Ginny answered with a grin, as she unbuttoned Hermione's jeans and pulled them off.

Ginny knelt between Hermione's legs. She wanted to touch her, everywhere. She kissed along the inside of her right thigh, then did the same to the left. She paused, then kissed the place between Hermione's thighs still covered by thin fabric. Hermione's breathing quickened as Ginny's hands traced her legs from ankle to hip, then hooked her fingers in her underwear and pulled them off.

Hermione gasped as Ginny touched her gently with her fingertips, exploring the feel of her. She was so wet. Ginny pushed a finger inside of her, then a second one, and slowly began to move her hand. She felt herself getting wet in response, aroused by the sound of Hermione's soft moan and by how tight she felt around her fingers. Wanting more of her, she lowered her head and tasted her. She wasn't sure what to expect, but found that she loved how Hermione tasted, so she moved her tongue in small circles until she found her clit.

She slowly curled and uncurled her fingers, steadily bringing Hermione closer to the edge, and could tell she was getting close when Hermione arched her back and grasped the bedsheets between her fingers. Finally, she reached down and held Ginny's head between her shaking thighs, pressing herself firmly against Ginny's mouth. She cried out as she reached climax, her body clenching and tightening around Ginny's hand.

Hermione sighed softly as her body relaxed and Ginny slowly withdrew her fingers. She leaned back on her heels and wiped her mouth, watching as Hermione caught her breath, her eyes closed and her face pink and flushed. After a moment, Hermione opened her eyes and caught her staring.

"You're beautiful," Ginny whispered.

"So are you," Hermione murmured with a smile. She pulled her legs up onto the bed and drew the covers back. "Come lie down with me," she said as she patted the spot beside her.

She laid back on the pillows and watched as Ginny pulled off her tee-shirt and stood to take off her jeans, then climbed into bed next to her. They turned to face each other and Hermione reached up to tuck Ginny's disheveled hair behind her ears, staring into her face with a bemused expression, her eyes still glassy with pleasure. She leaned in and gently kissed Ginny's lips, then moved forward so the length of their bodies were pressed together. Ginny shifted so that their legs were intertwined, and as their kiss became more intense, they moved their hips against each other, grinding together. Ginny tangled her hands in Hermione's hair and arched her back, moaning softly as she strained and pushed against her. She could still feel how wet Hermione was against her thigh, and she was so aroused she could hardly stand it. Kissing her, touching her, was intoxicating.

Hermione rolled Ginny onto her back, shifting so that Ginny's legs were wrapped around her. She moved her lips to Ginny's neck, then pulled away slightly to trace the fabric of her bra.

"Take this off," she whispered.

Ginny obliged, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra and tossing it to the floor. Hermione leaned in to kiss her again, cupping her breasts in her hands. She ran her thumbs over Ginny's nipples, then pinched them lightly, teasing with her fingertips. Ginny shivered as she felt her nipples harden at Hermione's light touch.

Finally, Hermione's hands moved downward. She reached between Ginny's thighs and touched her through her underwear, excrutiatingly softly. Ginny closed her eyes and made a small frustrated sound. She felt like she was going to explode. When Hermione pulled her underwear aside to push a tentative finger inside her, she gasped and lifted her hips, wanting more.

"Is this...is this okay?" Hermione murmured uncertainly, as she moved her hand slowly back and forth.

"Go a little harder."

"Like this?" Hermione asked, as she pushed a second finger inside her and pressed into her more firmly.

"Yes, just like that," Ginny moaned in response.

Hermione began to move her hand more confidently, and Ginny's hips moved with her hand, grinding against her as her pleasure began to mount. Ginny felt like her whole being was concentrated in that small space between her thighs, like there was no other sensation in the world except the feel of Hermione's hand moving inside her. Her thighs tightened around Hermione's waist and her fingers dug into Hermione's shoulders as she felt her body tighten to the breaking point. Then she cried out as she shattered around Hermione's hand, climaxing so hard that she saw pinpoints of light flash behind her closed eyelids.

Ginny laid still for a few moments as her heart pounded in her chest, hardly able to move, then came back to herself as Hermione drew her hand away and kissed her. She opened her eyes as Hermione rolled off her, and they turned to face each other again. They laid nose to nose with their arms around each other, both spent and exhausted.

Ginny didn't know what would happen in the morning. Most likely, they would sneak back to their dormitory then go about their lives as normal. But whatever happened, Ginny knew that she would never regret that she had been brave enough to make a move. She smiled to herself as she drifted off, content to fall sleep tangled up with Hermione, even if it was just for one night.


End file.
